


You're the Best Things That's Ever Happened to me

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Romance if you squint, mention bozer, mention matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: What if Riley was in the tank instead of Cage?





	You're the Best Things That's Ever Happened to me

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to put together, every time I would write something a new idea would pop in but finally, I finished it. I’m very proud of this one too. This is mainly a Jack and Riley father-daughter fic but if you squint you’ll see a bit of Mac and Riley romance.  
> This is day 2 of my Christmas fic challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

“Go find Haze and don’t let her off the island,” Mac said to Jack pointing toward the door but he knew that was never going to happen as long as Riley was in that tank. Mac thought he would work best if he didn’t have Jack in his ear yelling at him to go faster. But once he saw Riley in that tank the whole team knew he wasn’t leaving until Riley left with him.

  
“There is no way in hell I’m leaving” Jack responded crossing his arms over his chest, they all saw this coming. Cage and Mac wanted to roll their eyes in frustration but could never imagine what was going through Jack’s head right now. Riley was the closest thing he had to a daughter and he loved her. Mac knew if something happened to Riley and he couldn’t be there, he would never forgive himself.

  
“Jack...” Mac started but Cage cut him off “It would be better if I go, even if he does find her his head isn’t cleared enough to do anything right now, I’ll go” the other two boys didn’t get a say as she was already halfway out of the room and on her way down the hall. It didn’t really matter everything she said was true. He wasn’t in the right state of mind.

  
Mac shook his head slightly then started to work on a plan to get Riley out. Jack, on the other hand, ran over to Riley who had a very worried look on her face.

  
“Hey Riles, we’re going to get you out I promise” his face betrayed him and Riley could practically feel his worry through the tank.

  
Riley was in too much shock to say anything but shake her head. She knew it was unlikely for her to get out before the tank was filled with water, it was filling up way to fast that it was already up to her ribs. It didn’t help that the water was ice cold. She was in the cold water so long that her lips and tips of her fingers had turned blue. Riley knew she had about two minutes left before the tank would be filled and she would be dead.

  
"Where is Bozer, is he okay?" the last thing she remembers before waking up in the tank is getting knocked out and seeing Bozer fall beside her. She needed to know they weren't choosing her over him.

  
"He's okay, he told us what happened and is trying to get things going again."

  
Riley nodded her head, the water raising as she hung to a bar above her.

  
“Jack, I need you to promise me something…” he cut her off, he didn’t want her thinking that way. “No Riley I don’t want you saying stuff like that, you’re going to get out of here.”

  
“Jack please,” she ignored everything he said, if something happened to her she needed to make sure these things where said. “Tell Mom I love her and that she was a great mom. Make sure she knows that I love her more than anything” tears started to form in her eyes as she thought of never seeing her mom again.

  
The tank was nearly full. She saw the look on Jacks face and knew he wasn’t too happy about this idea. “Promise me Jack” she yelled and he couldn’t say no to her (not that he could any other day).

  
“Come on Riley,” he said just above a whisper, the water was just reaching her neck now.

  
“Please,” she asked desperately, even though she never got an answer she knew if anything happened to her, Jack would make sure that what she said reached the person she wanted to tell these heartbreaking things to. “Tell Matty that it was great working with her. Tell Mac that I love him and he's been amazing to me. Tell Bozer he’s a good guy and great fake boyfriend,” she smiled at the memory. “Make sure they all know I love them, Cage too, and that they where the greatest people I know and that they are my family.” She smiled at thought of all the great moments she had with the rest of the team but she hadn’t talked about Jack. She named everyone she cared about but Jack. She had to talk fast the water was at her chin and she was pulling herself as high as she could to get air.

  
“Jack thank you for being the best Dad I could ever ask for. You're the only person I would ever consider my dad and you are one of the best things that ever happened to me. You made me a better person and you were an amazing dad. I can’t think of my life without you and I'm sorry...” her face emerged in water and she pulled herself up again. Taking a deep breath, she continued to talk. “I’m sorry for ever being mad at you, I want you to know that I’m not mad. Not one bit. Okay, I love you. You gave me the best memories, I’ll never forget” She smiled at all the memories she had of the two and she was sad that she wouldn’t be able to make more. The water covered her face but she pulled her self up just enough so she could say I love you one more time “I love you,” she mumbled before she totally emerged in water.

  
She came back to the window and placed her hand up against the window, and he did the same saying “I Love you too” tears started to form in his eyes.

  
“I’m going to get you out,” he said more to himself than to her, the feeling of losing a child was the worst feeling imaginable and he wasn’t ready to feel that yet. They had so many more memories to make, so much more stuff for him to teach her. She was way too young to die. He couldn’t imagine a life without her again and he didn’t want to. Not now, not ever.

  
“Mac, please hurry” he yelled his voice full of desperation. He was ready to do anything to get her out.

  
“I’m done,” he said coming up to the glass “Back up” Riley nodded her head and back away as much as she could before she started to fade out.

  
“Mac” Jack yelled, seeing her eyes close and body seize. Mac saw this too and broke the glass causing all the water empty out.

  
Jack ran up to the tank as the water stopped coming out. Riley floated over to the edge. He knocked the rest of the glass off and pulled her out, laying her gently on the ground but she wasn’t breathing.

  
“Start compressions” Mac yelled at Jack, he started compressions.

  
Mac blew into her mouth twice and nothing.

  
“Come on Riles, don’t die on me” Mac said tears ready to come from his eyes.

  
“Come on Riley” Jack yelled, similar to Mac tears started to form. He breathed into her mouth again, nothing.

  
Then Mac stopped breathing into her mouth.

  
Mac wiped away the few tears that fell with his forearm, head falling knowing Riley was gone.

  
“Jack come on she’s…” Jack cut him off, not stopping compressions “Don’t you dare tell me she’s gone, come on” he continued with compressions as Mac looked at him sadly.

“Come on Baby, come on. Just breath for me” Mac came behind him ready to pull him off when Riley started to cough up water. Jack lifted her to her side.

  
She wheezed a few times. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her head was pounding. She was confused at first, not really knowing what was going on, then looked up at the boys, a fresh layer of tears in her eyes. The image of her being in the tank, having her hand up against the glass.

  
“Jack” she questioned, wrapping her arms around his neck, he did the same. Hugging her a tight as he could without hurting her.

  
Mac breathed out a smile bright on his face but chose to turn away, letting them have this moment. He could wait to have Riley, they had the time.

  
“I told you, we’d get you out” he whispered in her ear and a smile formed on her lips. Riley nodded lightly as the tears started to fall freely, she was trying so hard to stay strong but what just happened was probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to her. She almost died and if it wasn’t for Mac and Jack not giving up on her, she would be dead.

  
“I got you, baby, I got you,” he said grabbing her shoulders lightly and pulled her off him so she could say this looking into her eyes. Pushing her hair out of her face “And just so you know, you are the best that ever happened to me too and I'm so sorry for leaving you. You are the greatest daughter a guy could ask for.” he said before hugging her again. She melted into his arms, needing a few seconds to catch her breath fully but barely got one as Mac interrupted them clearing his throat only having so much patience.  
With the help of Jack, she stood up and jumped into Mac's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm okay" she whispered into his ear, loud enough for Jack to hear.  
Jack smiled at the pair, they were the best thing that's ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
